Rise of Shadow Hylians in Shadow Link's Falling
by Axrat
Summary: A fight with the leader of the Shadow Hylians, the person who turned me into this. I had a life, a family. But now I have been forced to start over with my cousin, leave the path of evil, only problem is, Impa's still sore about what I did long ago...


Author's Notes: Ya, in wait for the day to come to write 'The Five Alone' I decided to right a Shadow Link fiction! Hope you enjoy. Oh, Shadow Link's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew. 

**Shadow Hylians Rising In Shadow Link's Falling**

I moaned, leaning against the tree in the Water Temple I climbed many times, watching Ganondorf as he stood over me, eyes squinted tiredly. I had two large wounds, each bleeding badly with crimson blood, one on my chest, the other in between two rib bones; each from the Master Sword. Blood ran down my face from a cut I received from Link's hookshot, which he found could stop me for a second if he managed to land a hit with it (that wasn't easy for him at all). Two burry figures walked up to Ganondorf's side, and he turned to face one with purple hair and eyes, wearing a black shirt and black pants, partly obscured by a crimson cloak. The other figure had black hair, red eyes and wore a purple shirt with black pants.

"Ganondorf," the cloaked man glanced at the Evil King, who nodded and stepped back. The cloaked man approached me, and brushed my black hair from my face and examined other various wounds of mine. "He's wounded pretty badly, without urgent care, he will surely die." He commented. I heard Ganondorf mutter something about me being a weakling. Under other circumstances I would've jumped up and defied him, as I had done countless times before. 

"Take him. I have no further use of him for now." Ganondorf hissed, before vanishing with a snap. 

"Shadow Hylians are not mindless slaves, nor tools for battle." The cloaked man hissed, before getting up and motioning to the other figure. "Masaru!" 

"Yes Master!" The black haired figure, who I guessed was about seventeen, replied. 

"Take Shadow Link back to the Shadow Domain and to our healers. He will stay with us until Ganondorf wishes for his return." The cloaked figure vanished into the shadows, and I lost consciousness as Masaru walked over. 

I awoke with a girl, only appearing around thirteen, standing over me. Her maroon eyes looking at me, once in worry, but as I stirred, in shock. She stood up and backed up as I sat up, her hair, black with a slight blue tint to it, settled from her rush backward. 

"Sorry, I was just checking up on you." She apologized. "My name's-" I cut her off. 

"Runie? I've seen you around before." I gave her a small smile before looking away. "You're one of the healers, then?" I asked with a tone of authority. 

"I can have you locked up for such a tone!" She exclaimed, and the shadows seemed to stir. "But, yes I am. I'm a distant relative of Masaru, the guy who brought you here. I've mastered all areas of Shadow Magic known to us, but due to lack of healers, I'm here unless something happens, or there's no one in need of healing." 

"Wow… I apologize for my tone earlier! Your looks betray your skill." I commented. 

"I was only born four years after you." She hissed. "And like you, I wasn't born a Shadow Hylian." 

"Wow… once again you amaze me. Why do you know so much about me?" 

"They say it's a good idea to learn about your Light Version's family and past." She commented then left. _Ya… she's been a Shadow Hylian longer then me… _I commented mentally as the cloaked man entered, and crossed his arms, looking at me. 

"I see you've responded well to Runie's healing." He commented. I nodded silently. "I did hear the tone you used, but I'll let it slide this time. After all, you haven't been here for a couple thousand years." 

"It's hard to forget where you lived most your life, though, or the place where you grew up, for that matter." I commented, staring into space. 

"Trying to make a point? If you never became one of us, you know what would've happened." He hissed. "You'd all be dead." 

"And so would Runie!" I snapped, turning my head, eyes glowing in anger. "The moment Runie became a Shadow Hylian she would've died because her Light Version would've been dead! To top it off, her twin sister would've died as well!" He stepped forwards, yanked off my hat, and took a firm grip on my hair and pulled slightly all in a moment's time. 

"You will **not**address me like that, Rune." He hissed. 

"Don't call me Rune!" I barked, and he threw me against the wall at the other side of the room by my hair (that hurt!). I crashed into the wall and staggered to my hands and knees. I slowly got to my feet, supporting my weight against the wall. He rushed over and gripped my hair again, pulling. I gritted my teeth and bared it best I could, but after awhile he got bored and threw me to the ground, then kicked me across the room. 

"You traitor to your own kind!" He hissed. "I banish you from the Shadow World, now leave!" I stumbled to my feet, grabbed my hat and dashed into the shadows, hearing his insults and shouts directed at me. 

I ran in the pure darkness for hours. In that time I stuffed my hat into my bag in disgust. I hated what I had become, and had to cease to exist. My thoughts strayed to my life before I became a Shadow Hylian. I heard footsteps nearby and shouts. 

"Get her! The Shadow Hylia is getting away!" Masaru's voice yelled out. I raised an eyebrow, before seeing the form of a girl, appearing to be about thirteen, her red eyes looked over to me in desperation. I growled, this girl was an innocent child, apparently a descendant of the ancient Hylias, turned into a Shadow Hylian. 

"Shadow!" I heard her frantic voice. A voice I hadn't heard for thousands of years. I paused for a second before one name came to mind, Anna. 

"A-A-A" I stuttered. She darted to me and gripped my arm, before taking off and dragging me along. 

"I'll explain later. After you explain why you betrayed us! Word of advice, don't enter Kakariko UNTIL I sort things out with the Sages." 

"They're still alive?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded until dragging me out of the darkness, reappearing in an alleyway in Castle Town. 

"Stay low." She whispered. "I'll get you a disguise, and we'll go from there." 

"You've never been one to plan things out." I muttered as I crouched behind a crate, wondering how long I'd been unconscious… and how long I had lied injured in the Water Temple, if you could buy stuff in Castle Town again. 

She returned with a grey tunic and a sword from the blacksmith's. 

"You go around with your sword you'll be recognized by Link. He was supposed to return to his own time, but unfortunately for us, didn't go." She told me, handing me the tunic and sword. I nodded, taking off my own sword and handing it to her. It vanished as she muttered something. She then left again after I gave her my shield. 

I slipped the new tunic over my old one, not wanting to change in the alleyway. I brushed my hair out of my face again before strapping the sword to my waist reluctantly. I didn't really feel like pushing it my keeping the sword to my back. I walked to the entrance to the alleyway, waiting for the girl to return, when just my luck, Link, Zelda and Impa walked by, Link wasn't really watching where he was going, and bumped into me, knocking us both over. I got to my feet, about to offer him a hand when I ended up with a black eye from Impa. _Oh Goddesses help me… I've been recognized. _I cursed. Link got to his feet, crossing his arms and raising and eyebrow, noticing me with a hand over my right eye. He apparently didn't see Impa just punch me. (Come on! How blind could you get!) 

"Sorr-sorry." I stuttered, acting dazed. "I- I was too lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice you there." Impa didn't seem fazed. Thank the Goddesses that the girl returned at just that moment. 

"Impa!" She rushed over, then saw me. "Oh…" She noticed the situation. "This is my older brother. He's been living beyond the boarders of Hyrule his entire life. He only recently came with me." I nodded with another 'sorry'. Impa raised an eyebrow. 

"He resembles Rune closely…" She commented with distaste as she crossed her arms. 

"Rune's our cousin, you know that." The girl hissed. Impa shrugged. 

"I want to talk to you later, Anna." She glared, before her, Link and Zelda left. 

"That was too close, Rune." She muttered once they were out of earshot. I nodded silently. 

"Why's she still upset about what happened?" I asked as we started walking through the now populated and partly rebuilt town. She nodded slowly as we walked through a door, greeted by a brown haired lady and her apparent daughter in a room with brown walls, a plain wooden table, and a fireplace. A stair case was near the wall, and the scent of roast cucco was in the air. 

"Ak!" The girl, who was about Anna's age, exclaimed, flicking her brown hair from her face.

"Awihcinnak, Alana." Anna smiled, then nodded to the woman. "Rune's returned." She said simply and quietly, motioning to me. I barely recognized her, and nodded. 

"I have… under really bad circumstances too." I confessed, then relayed the story of what I remembered, starting with my battle against Link. Everyone listened carefully, until he finished when he met up with Anna. 

"…And with Impa hovering over the Princess all the time… Castle Town's not the best place for someone who left the Six Sages with sour memories of him." The woman commented. 

"Could Rune stay with us for the time being, Izziel?" Anna asked her. The woman nodded. 

"For now. I fear that soon something about him will give him away soon though…" Izzeil replied. I nodded. 

"Alright." Anna looked to me. "I'll take you to the spare room, where I've stashed your sword as well. I'll have to go into town later, so I'll be gone until late tonight." She told me. I nodded in reply again and she took me up the stairs. She led me through a small hall way, with four doors, two on each side. She motioned to one, and opened the door. I took the hint and entered the room, which was a low-lit medium sized room. The walls were a dark brown, the floor wood. A bed was in a corner of the room, while a desk with an unlit lamp was in the other. A mirror was near a closed window, which had black curtains. Anna closed the door behind me, and I found a lamp, and lit it, lighting up the room a bit. I took off both tunics I was wearing, only putting the grey one back on, stashing the black replica of Link's tunic under the mattress of the bed. The blankets on the bed were dark blue, adding to the dark theme of the room. 

I'm not sure how long I was lying on the bed before Anna rushed in. "Hide!" She hissed at me, and I gave her a blank stare. "Impa's not fazed by what I told her earlier, and has sent guards here to go through the house. Get your stuff and hide." So much for getting comfortable. I shot up, grabbing my sword. Anna rushed out of the room to stall the guards, quietly closing the door behind her. I grabbed my black tunic from under the mattress, and was about to flee into the shadows when the door bust open and the Royal Guards entered…


End file.
